


Belly Dancing Paladin

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knew everything about each other, or so they thought until music starting coming through the castle, meant for belly dancing. It turned out someone had a secret that would endanger their life if told to anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called tir na nOg by celtic woman. I do not own the song, or voltron. I own my OC'S though.

It had been quiet, save for the team, minus Lance and Aria, playing a board game. Everyone was smiling, when everyone had been startled when music had started playing.

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_  
_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_  
_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_  
_Nug a tir na nog._

The music played very loud, and at that in a strange language that no one knew. Everyone looked around, searching for a sign, showing who's music it was.

  
_Come my love our world's would part,_  
_The gods will guide us across the dark._  
_Come with me and be mine my love,_  
_Stay and break my heart._

The music continued, and seemed rather enchanting. Shiro told everyone to split up and look for the source of the music.

  
_From the shores through the ancient mist,_  
_You bear the mark of my elven kiss._  
_Clear the way, I will take you home_  
_To eternal bliss._

_Everyone searched, checking everywhere, but finding nothing. Everyone walked towards Lance's room to see if he knew anything._

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_  
_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_  
_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_  
_Nug a tir na nog_  
_[x2]_  
_Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_  
_Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._  
  
_Far away from the land you knew,_  
_The dawn of day reaches out to you._  
_Though it feels like a fairy tale,_  
_All of this is true._  
  
_Run with me, have a look around._  
_We build our life of a sacred ground._  
_Come my love, our world's may part,_  
_We'll be safe and sound._  
  
_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_  
_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_  
_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_  
_Nug a tir na nog._  
_Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_  
_Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._  
  
_Time won't follow the path we came._  
_The world you left, it forgot your name._  
_Stay with me and be mine my love,_  
_Spare my heart the pain._  
  
_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_  
_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_  
_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_  
_Nug a tir na nog_  
_[x2]_  
_Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_  
_Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._  
  
_Come with me to tir na nog_.

They listened to the end, before knocking on the door. The mansion was huge, so they had time. Lance opened the door slightly, peering out at them.

"Yeeesssss?" He asked. They asked him if heard the music. Aria appeared behind him, shoving him aside, opening the door wide. She was wearing a gypsy outfit, complete with bells and makeup.

" _Quit being a baby Lance_! We were the ones who were playing the music. We are practicing for the National Belly Dancing Competition. if we get in, we could win," She said.

Everyone gave her a look, confused about why Lance would even go near dancing like that.

Lance shyly appeared, wearing a blue silk outfit, complete with beads, matching Aria's red outfit. They both looked very nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, pls don't be mad, I'm a busy bee.

Shiro looked very confused. "National Belly Dancing?" He asked. Aria nodded. She grinned, and went to pick up her phone, and tapped on the screen, before showing the page to Shiro.

"Lance, you belly dance? And how are you going to get there, we are in space, light years from earth!" Keith cried.

"Its online, so we can dance without leaving!" Aria said.

**Author's Note:**

> Aria has light brown hair, golden brown eyes, and tan skin. She is Lance's twin sister. Nicole has raven hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. She is Keith's twin. Maria has black hair, grey eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She is Shiro's daughter. Laila has dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and caramel skin. She is Hunk's twin sister. Coral looks like Coran, only younger and female, she is his niece. Clair is Thace's niece, and she looks like thace would human, only female and younger. Terrance looks just like Allura only younger, and male. They are siblings.


End file.
